Katie and Adam Meet In A Club
by hazy37
Summary: Katie and Adam take things to the Next Level.


**Katie Sugden Hooks up With Adam Barton**

Katie hadn't come to the club to get drunk or find a new boyfriend, she had come to find some release from the pent up sexual frustration that had built up since her break up with Declan. A release that didn't come from a vibrator but another human. Earlier when she had gotten ready that night she had chosen her outfit carefully a short black mini-skirt and a black tank top and black heels an outfit that never failed in the past.

When she entered the club she went to the bar and ordered a drink and found a good spot from where she could check out the other clubbers, it wasn't long before she was having another drink and she could feel the alcohol having its effect. As Katie moved her hips to the music she noticed a few men eyeing her up but none of them were her type. One of the guys got a little over friendly and Katie had to concentrate on escaping his wandering hands.

Katie went to the bar for a drink and was about to mark the night down to being a lost cause and as she finished her drink she was heading for the exit when one of her favourite tunes came on and she found herself heading towards the dance floor again. As Katie was dancing and enjoying the music she felt a firm set of hands grab her hips as she looked back she was surprised to see the familiar face of Adam Barton, Katie smiled and pressed her ass back against Adam and started grinding against his crotch. Adam carried on dancing with Katie and she was enjoying herself but she kept expecting him to move away or go back to whatever friends he was partying with. Katie thought about how she had played Adam to make Declan jealous but tonight there was no games and as Adam's hand glided over her tummy and inner thigh what she was feeling was very real.

Adam must have been reading her thoughts as he started nuzzling and biting her neck and as she grasped his arms tightly as he grazed his teeth over a spot on her neck that was a massive turn on for her and she pushed her ass back into him. When the song ended Katie took Adam's hand and led him out of the night club. When they were in the taxi back to Katie's place Adam placed his jacket over Katie's knees and with his hand covered from the view of the driver he slowly slid his hand up the inside of her thigh and slipped his finger inside her thong tracing it over the lips of her pussy and her clit forcing Katie's ass squirm around the seat.

Katie had to try her hardest not to moan out in the taxi as she didn't want the taxi driver to realise what was happening and she tried to close her legs to stop Adam torturing her but this only trapped his hand between her legs and he responded by easing his finger inside her now soaked pussy and arched it upwards and started to rub her g-spot Katie had to close her eyes and bite her lip to stop herself from crying out, Adam leant in and quietly whispered in her ear "you teased me once before tonight you are getting fucked", he then leant in and kissed Katie tracing her lips softly with his before easing his tongue into mouth as he rubbed her g-spot even harder and Katie climaxed her moans being covered by the kiss.

Katie felt her legs go weak as she got out of the taxi she could feel how wet her thong was and could start to feel her juices on her thighs. Once the front door was closed she shoved Adam up against it and they were locked in a passionate intense kiss, Katie broke it off and slowly bent her knees until she was knelt before him. She undid the belt buckle and unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them down his legs. Reaching beneath the boxers she had revealed she grabbed hold of his cock already fully hard.

Taking his cock into her mouth she sucked on the tip of it before slowly accepting more and more of the shaft, sliding the end of his cock into her throat, Adam tore off his own shirt and leant back to enjoy the sensation of Katie's warm mouth round his cock especially when she gagged slightly when the back of her throat tightened round the head of his cock. Adam couldn't take anymore and pulled Katie up off her knees and slid her dress up over her ass and chest and used it to trap her hands above her head. He looked into her eyes and slowly unclipped her bra exposing Katie's tits, bending down Adam began sucking Katie's nipples hearing a short intake of breath he backed off slightly using gentle teasing movements rather than hard painful ones.

Katie pressed her tits into Adam's face and moaned loudly, her hips already moving in anticipation and Adam eased her back towards the bed and pushed her down on it as he knelt down between her legs.

Instead of taking off her thong, Adam simply pulled it aside tasting her lightly with the tip of his tongue. She shivered in response and though she tried her hardest to stay still, when he began licking and sucking her clit she arched her back in response and pressed her ass forward. He buried his face in her pussy, licking her clit and sucking on the lips of her pussy sliding his tongue as deep inside Katie as he could reach, tasting her and making her wetter and wetter. Katie gripped the pillows in her fists and tilted her head back and lost herself in the sensations. Adam slid a finger then a second into her and arched them upwards rubbing them on her g-spot as he sucked hard on her clit. When Adam's two fingers were covered in Katie's juices he slid them out making her gasp only for him to quickly replace them with another two fingers making her cry out again, Adam slid his fingers in under Katie's ass and slipped the two fingers covered in Katie's juices up her tight puckered asshole forcing her to scream and thrash about the bed as he rubbed her clit with his thumb and fingered both her pussy and ass with two fingers in each hole, he moved his lips to her pussy and drank in her juices as Katie exploded in orgasm for the second time tonight as her body twitched with the sensation.

Adam rose up and softly brushed Katie's hair back from her face and kissed her gently then more intensely as he slipped his hard cock into her as she was still shaking from her recent orgasm. Katie moaned against his lips as he slid into her, when he was balls deep he rolled over, taking her with him and settling her on top of his cock.

Katie placed her hands on Adam's chest sitting straight up, rotating her hips in a circle. Then she began to alternate between rising up and stroking his cock with her tight body and rocking herself back and forth on him. Adam began to play with Katie's tits and nipples while she rode him when he could feel her pussy tighten round him he grabbed her ass and eased a finger up her asshole and urged her on, trying to hold back from his on climax as he felt Katie explode again as her third orgasm splashed over her.

When he couldn't take anymore he pulled out of her, sat up and thrust his cock into her mouth. She began sucking on him as he thrust himself towards her, fucking her mouth as he gripped her hair. When he began pouring cum into her mouth, she choked a bit but continued to suck, swallowing the load he shot into the back of her throat.

Adam and Katie collapsed on her bed and simply laid there, catching their breath and enjoying the after effects of a great fuck. Instead of kicking him out Katie simply curled up beside Adam, and with his fingers tracing down her spine and over her arse she drifted off to sleep with her head on his chest.


End file.
